


Vile

by mynamedoesntmatter



Series: Three Wrongs Make a Right [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche goes by they/them, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Nonbinary Blanche, Suicide Attempt, but this one's not shippy at all really, part of a series of oneshots in which they all end up in a relationship together, referenced misgendering, that wouldn't really be the point, this is all my own personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamedoesntmatter/pseuds/mynamedoesntmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unfortunately, being in a lab like this, there were plenty of things to fantasize about. All sorts of sharp objects, dangerous chemicals, drugs. You name it, Blanche had access to it."</p><p>In which Blanche is contemplating ending their life and where Spark and Candela come to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vile

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to remind you, of course, that this is all my own personal headcanon. Also I enjoy causing my faves pain unfortunately, damn. More detailed notes at the bottom because spoilers.

It’s not like they weren’t happy. Blanche had a great life, grew up with everything a curious child prodigy could have wanted. Blanche’s family had enough money to support whatever research they wanted to do forever, so what if they didn’t really accept that they were nonbinary. It’s not like Blanche cared, nope, not at all. They didn’t have to deal with that anymore anyways, with their own lab now and being the coveted leader of Team Mystic. So what if their other colleagues didn’t like them. Who cared? Not Blanche.

Or at least that’s what they’d repeat to themself over and over each time the world felt like it was slipping. Mental stability was a bit of a must for such a high leadership position anyways, Blanche figured. Still it didn’t stop them from pondering alternative solutions to their issues.

Like death for example.

It was another late night in the lab when it slowly creeped in. Crushing sadness, self-loathing, the overwhelming urge to make it all stop; the usual. Unfortunately, being in a lab like this, there were plenty of things to fantasize about. All sorts of sharp objects, dangerous chemicals, drugs. You name it, Blanche had access to it.

Looking around the dark room and confirming that they were alone. They sat down heavily at the counter, staring at a tiny vile sitting in their hand. They’d thought about this perhaps too much over the years and now that they were finally alone, preoccupations forgotten for the moment, it seemed like the next step.

A wet nose tapped into their hand causing them to jump and look down sharply to see their loyal Vaporeon.

“I’m fine, Rainer. Why don’t you go play in the other room?” Blanche asked, dismissing their pokemon before turning back to their staring contest with the vile.

Rainer, for a Vaporeon, was rather intelligent. In this situation though, Rainer could only tell that her trainer was very upset and if Blanche didn’t want to talk to Rainer about it, something was probably wrong. Rainer was obedient though so the Vaporeon would leave Blanche alone, but not for very long.

Walking out of the room quietly Rainer then broke out into a run once out of sight of their trainer. Rainer rushed out of Mystic’s headquarters and out into the street. Team Valor and Team Instinct headquarters were close by and Rainer was convinced one of them would be willing to help them out.

Valor was closest.

“Rainer, what the hell?” Candela, the fierce and brilliant fighter and arch rival of Mystic, was surprisingly completely dressed when the door was open, “You do know it’s fucking 3 in the morning? Is this a surprise attack?! Show yourself, Blanche, you coward!”  
At the name of its master Rainer gently pawed at Candela’s leg, before tugging on her sleeve carefully.

“Dude, stop! If you aren’t here for a fight I honestly don’t know what you’re doing. Go back to your little Mystic headquarters and help Blanche do research on why they keep losing,” Candela glared closing the door and leaving Rainer outside to paw at the door for a few seconds. After Rainer realized hope was lost they headed straight towards Instinct’s base.

“Rainer? What-” Spark paused to yawn, unlike Candela, he had answered the door in fuzzy grey pajama pants with lightning bolts covering them and a yellow t-shirt, “What’s up little dude? You know it’s sleepy time right?”

Rainer just pawed uneasily at the ground and kept looking back over its shoulder.

“Wait, where’s Blanche?” Unlike Candela, Spark closer attuned to the instinctual movements of his own pokemon was more than willing to play charades with a Vaporeon at 3 in the morning. Spark watched closely with eyes that were now much more awake.  
Rainer’s fins drooped and they pawed at the ground some more.

“Are they in trouble?” Spark was surprised when he seemed to be getting a yes from the Vaporeon. Blanche was not someone easily defeated, and definitely not one to ask him of all people for help, “Did you go see Candela already?”

Fins drooped again and Spark nodded in understanding, Candela, while fierce, wasn’t the best at being able to tell what pokemon other than her own were trying to tell her.

“Ah well, we’ll just pick her up on the way then,” Spark barely finished his sentence before his sleeve was being tugged on by an anxious Rainer, “Ok, ok let’s go!” Spark locked his door and the two rushed out into the night, thankfully, despite not being appropriately dressed, Spark was always prepared with his pokemon and a nice pair of Heelys.

“CANDELA! OPEN UP!” Spark yelled, while happily beating on the door of the Team Valor HQ.

“What the hell!” Candela threw the door open and Spark had to dodge a punch before he could explain.

“Rainer thinks Blanche is in trouble, come on, let’s go!” Spark was already halfway down the walkway when Candela replied.

“Why should we help them?” Candela crossed her arms, “All they ever do is tell us how dumb we are anyways. I doubt they really respect us at all,” Spark turned back suddenly a bit more serious.

“We should help because they asked for help. I bet if I asked for help, you and Blanche would help me. I’d always come help you,” Spark put his hands on his hips and shot Candela a smile, “Plus, we may be rivals, but we’re also teammates, don’t forget!” And with that he was on his way rolling after Rainer.

Candela rushed after them grumbling a bit, but in the end Spark was right and Candela was a bit ashamed of her selfishness a moment before.

They weren’t exactly friends, but maybe they shouldn’t always be at each other’s throats.

\------

Blanche had thought several times in the past thirty or so minutes that they should just finally do it, but also they had wanted to do some last minute reflection. Now that they’d pretty much finished reflecting, adrenaline was starting to flow and Blanche almost wanted to set it down look away. It was a little late for that now they supposed, otherwise, wouldn’t all this wasted time be for nothing?

Well, Blanche supposed, it was now or never. Slowly they brought the vile up to their mouth. Lips brushing just slightly over cool glass. Closing their eyes Blanche took a couple of last breaths before ever so slightly tipping the vile back. Then suddenly the vile was gone. Blanche heard glass shatter and felt their hand sting. Slowly turning towards the lab entrance they saw Team Instinct’s Spark and Team Valor’s Candela rushing towards them along with Candela’s Flareon and Spark’s Jolteon and… Rainer.

‘Tch careless,’ Blanche mentally scolded themself. Suddenly as if Blanche’s ears had been switched on, sound came rushing in.

“Blanche! Are you okay?” that was Spark, ever the worrier.

“Blanche! What the hell?” that was Candela, a worrier in her own way.

Stunned to silence, Blanche just turned slowly to where the glass vile had shattered on the floor, the liquid inside was sizzling softly as it tried to melt through the floor.

Oh. It dawned on Blanche that they could have died. That they had wanted to die just moments ago and that they still kind of wanted to die now. Without warning, tears sprung up in Blanche’s eyes and they couldn’t breathe. They didn’t even realize they were shaking before Spark placed his gentle hands on Blanche’s own. Very distantly Blanche heard Candela yelling something in the hallway and Spark was repeating comforting words over and over, but really it didn’t help much.

A minute or so later, Blanche could breathe steadily again. Looking around Blanche identified Spark and Candela sitting on the ground facing them. How they all ended up on the floor Blanche wasn’t sure and really didn’t care. Wiping away the remains of their tears, Blanche tried to get up to save face, but was pushed back down immediately by Candela.

“What’s going on?” Candela broke the silence with her most authoritative tone. It was one of the things that made Blanche never have to guess why she was such a good leader.

“Nothing I’m fine,” It was supposed to be a strong response, but it sounded much too weak.

“Like hell!” Candela shouted and Blanche flinched back unconsciously. The two looked at each other in shock for a moment. They’d yelled at each other before. All three of them were strong and powerful, unflinching even. This, this was a first.

“I’m sorry,” Blanche apologized looking straight down at the floor, hoping that the others would just _go away_.

“No, I’m sorry,” Candela apologized quickly, “I shouldn’t have yelled. I just-”

“We’re worried,” Spark finished for her, “We want to know what’s going on. We want to help you.”

“Isn’t it obvious,” Blanche said, trying to keep a blank expression, but their voice broke despite all that, “I was trying to kill myself.”

And although that’s the answer they knew, the one they expected even it still broke their hearts.

Spark and Candela very slowly moved in and hugged Blanche, smooshing them in the middle.

“Why...?” Candela muttered face pressed into her arch rival’s neck.

“I…” Blanche tried to reply. They didn’t have a way of fully expressing their feelings, so they went with, “I’m lonely,”

“You could always just come visit me,” Spark’s voice wavered as he hugged them tighter.

“I didn’t want to fight,” Blanche felt tears build up again, “I just want some friends. I want a family. I want someone to love me,” two sets of arms loosened as Spark and Candela pulled back to look at their colleague in a new light. Blanche, who always seemed so cold and distant, was ever so desperate for a bit of love, but unsure of how to acquire it, or, a concept much scarier, unsure if it existed for them at all.

“I’m so sorry,” Candela whispered, eyes wide and glistening with tears that had yet to fall, “I never knew. I’m so sorry,” Blanche looked confused for a second, a rare glimpse of what was hidden behind their usual stoic mask.

“Why are you apologizing?” Seeing Blanche there utterly confused by an apology for never trying to get to know them better, made Candela feel much guiltier.

“I should have been your friend,” She gently placed her hands on both of Blanche’s shoulders, “I was so caught up in you being my rival, for swooping in and becoming the largest team right before my eyes. I never even stopped to ask anything about you. I took you at face value for what you were at the time, a strong opponent. I should have seen you less like an enemy and more like a friendly rival,” Blanche shook their head quickly.

“It’s not your fault, Candela,” Blanche averted their eyes before speaking hesitantly, “I’ve never been the best at… expressing myself,” A nervous smile formed on their face, “actually I was so excited in the beginning because someone was actually paying attention to me and…” Blanche trailed off and then picked it back up, “and calling me by the correct name and everything. That… that was enough for me,” Blanche looked at her with a sheepish smile.

“Well I wasn’t about to call you fucking, _Blaine_. Rival or not, you introduced yourself as Blanche and used ‘they’ so I did too. I’m not about to invalidate you just because I wanted to crush you into the dirt that’s not my style,” Candela said crossing her arms.

“You’d be the first,” Blanche gave a little nervous laugh, before Candela looked at them narrowing her eyes.

“People misgender you?” She asked concerned and angry.

“Well, it happens a lot, but most of the time it’s by mistake,” Blanche looked away, looking like they much regretted bringing this up.

“And when it’s not?” Spark inquired, tone angry.

“Uh, w-well, um,” It wasn’t like Blanche to stutter and trip over words, so this made the other two more wonder what they were hiding.

“Out with it Blanche, come on,” Candela prodded, “Just tell us,”

“I, well,” Blanche took a moment to compose themself, before looking at the other two with a shaky smile, “My family obviously doesn’t respect the way I feel, which is fine because they practically disowned me before I became a powerful leader. Other than them, anymore, it happens with the people who challenge me to battle, those who are villainous and those who… are on other teams,” Blanche finished anxiously waiting for a reaction. It was silent a few seconds and then,

“Other teams do you mean-” Spark’s voice was dark and dangerous, but even still it was cut off by Candela.

“That’s it I’m going to fucking kick Team Valor’s butt!” She screeched standing up and made like she was going to march for the door.

“Candela, wait it’s fine,” Blanche tripped over themself to catch her wrist and stop her from bringing her team any wrath at four in the morning.

“Fine my ass!” Candela roared, “They can hate you all they want, but I don’t want any of that bullshit on my team,”

“Seriously, Candela, Spark” Blanche quiet voice responded, “It’s not a big deal, I’m used to it. No need to cause a fuss over it,”

“No need? No need-” Candela was cut off her rant immediately by Spark.

“Hey, Blanche,” Spark started and waited until Mystic’s leader was facing him, “it doesn’t matter if you’re used to it. We’re going to correct our teams on their lack of respect,” Spark gently took Blanche’s hand off of Candela’s wrist and held it in his own, “Tonight though, we should sleep because it’s four am and I’m very tired,” He grabbed Candela’s hand with his free hand, “I think it’s safe to say, we’re going to be a bit friendlier in the future. Which I’m pretty excited about. To tell you the truth,” Spark’s voice lowered to a quieter tone, “I’ve always felt left out because you were always so focused on fighting each other, but now we can all be focused on helping each other out and being friends.”

“That sounds nice,” Candela responded looking at the other two.

“It sounds a little too wonderful,” Blanche admitted, giving the other two an actual smile for the first time.

Spark then led them out of the room and into the first room he encountered that wasn’t a laboratory. It happened to be team mystic’s lounge. They ended up sleeping on a large, comfy couch. Candela and Spark both on the ends, with various body parts dangling off. Blanche was forced to take the middle forcing them to curl up to avoid kicking Candela off the couch.

It was the best four hours of sleep they’d gotten in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were curious, it was Spark's Jolteon who knocked away the vile.  
> I took some inspiration from how people acted when this game began with Valor and Mystic at each other's throats and Instinct just kind of watching it all go down. Translating it into the characters I think it adds some cool perspectives of them not always liking each other. (I also want to point out I'm not trying to stereotype anyone by what team they're on or anything, I love all three teams so much, so I respect all of you! <3 ) I've read a good sum of fanfiction for these characters and there are definitely good fics out there, but I felt like I needed to add my ideas to the mix and so you get stuck with this existing.
> 
> Side note: If you're interested in ot3s then boy have I got things for you. This is sort of the gateway fic into my own ideas about how the three interact with each other and the beginning of building up a world around them, and as it turns out I've written 3 more fics for this "universe" which I'll end up posting eventually probably, some of which will definitely be shippy. So if you're interested keep an eye out or something.


End file.
